


celeste's maribat ideas

by moonlitceleste



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: This a collection of Maribat ideas and notfics cross-posted from my tumblr, which can be foundhere.I might expand upon some of them in the future or even write them, but for now happy reading!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Talia al Ghul, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 48
Kudos: 242





	1. Birthdays are Sweet (Parts 1-5)

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as five different parts on my Tumblr, so please disregard any abrupt changes! There'll be an indicator for each section. This is also 90% inspired by @unmaskedagain on Tumblr, so check out their fics!

Basically, it’s the typical Lila-Alya-Bustier-class salt, except Adrien is on her side (because heck yeah why wouldn’t he be?). Oh, and Chloe as well, because it wouldn’t a be a salt fic without Marinette and Chloe being besties.

Anyways, the idea is that Marinette is SUPER connected. Like, super. As in she’s known people like Tony Stark, Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, etc. from a young age. (Basically everything that happened in “Spider vs Bird,” but the details can be hashed out).

So Marinette doesn’t tell people she knows all these famous people, but they all adore her. They all know that Marinette knows them (how else would they keep track of the Peter v Damian v Roy shipping war?)

Now onto the _real_ plot: It’s two or three weeks before her 16th birthday, and Marinette is FaceTiming with Damian. Obviously the whole family crashes the call because it’s Marinette, and she finally spills about the whole Lila situation, top to bottom, because she hasn’t told anyone yet and it’s getting too much.

They get mad on her behalf and the moment the call ends they start planning revenge. They start by contacting every single influential person Marinette knows and explaining the situation with Lila.

On her birthday, Marinette wakes up to her phone having a seizure, 20 million new followers, and a whole bunch of hashtags and–”WHY AM I IN A THREE-WAY SHIPPING WAR?!”.

-

So each celebrity Tweets a video on Marinette’s birthday talking about how wonderful she is, how they love her, and “Happy birthday [insert nickname here]”, etc.

People include but are not limited to: Waynes, Kents, Harper-Queens, Jagged Stone, Justice League, Avengers, Tony Stark, Clara Nightingale, Chat Noir, Miraculous Team (Chloe uses the fox miraculous to create an illusion of Marinette and Ladybug as a suprise).

The Wayne’s call is full of the brothers climbing over each other and shoving to be the first to wish Marinette a happy birthday.

Jason: “I’m her favorite!”

Dick: “No, I am!”

Damian tries to act chill and says something like “Your presence is…tolerable. Dare I say pleasant. You are a much better ally than all these hooligans combined.”

As per the agreement/bet with the Harper-Queens and Tony Stark, Jason makes a video about how Daminette is the best, alongside pictures and videos of them being cute together.

  * Marinette sleeping and cuddling up to Damian as he looks at her with a smile
  * Marinette beating Damian at sparring
  * “HE CALLS HER ANGEL!!”
  * “Make sure to trend Daminette! We must win the war.”
  * #Daminette is the cold, withdrawn guy meets cinnamon roll sunshine girl ship.



Tony Stark uses the “Peter has known Marinette the longest and they’re best friends awwww” angle, with plenty of childhood pictures.

  * Marinette and Peter chasing each other around
  * Making cupcakes together
  * Hugs galore
  * Spiderbug (except they can’t call it that on Twitter, so it’s #Peternette) is the fluffy, wholesome ship.



The Harper-Queens are all “Marinette has actually shown interest”, cue compilation

  * Roy being smooth and Marinette being a mess
  * Roses and chocolate anyone??
  * Winks and smiling
  * #Roynette is the flirty ship.



The hashtags are all trending, and [insert random internet users’ comments about the ship].

What they _didn't_ take into consideration was Chat Noir doing an individual tweet and being super charming and complimenting his “Princess,” and #Marichat turning the love triangle into a love square.

-

Moving onto the the messages themselves: I’d imagine they’re all fairly light-hearted; tons of nicknames but maybe someone says “I hear some girl has been spreading rumors about Marinette” in a totally non-threatening way.

I can _totally_ imagine the Flash saying “I haven’t seen you in a while, but if you give me a call I’ll be there in a flash.”

Trending Hashtags include but are not limited to:

#HappyBirthdayMari #Daminette #Peternette #Roynette #Marichat #Angel #Princess #Sunshine

The “Happy Birthday Mari” catches on until all her MDC clients wish her a happy birthday and a bunch of strangers are wishing her happy birthday and wow.

I imagine her reacting in one of two ways:

  1. “Went to bed last night expecting a peaceful birthday and woke up to my phone having a seizure, 20 million new followers and a three-way shipping war.. what even is my life” (like super chill, just go with the flow)
  2. OR she sends out multiple tweets as she’s reacting. “Why did I wake up to my phone having a seizure” “Why does my Twitter keep crashing” “WAIT WHY DO I HAVE 20 MILLION FOLLOWERS”



Her reaction to Jason’s #Daminette campaign

Marinette: @JTodd I’m going to kill you.

Damian: @marinettedesigned Not if I kill him first.

-

Here are people’s reactions to the situation:

Lila is silently fuming–who knew Marinette had so many celebrity connections? She would have tried to get close to Marinette rather than Adrien if she had known earlier.

Articles are popping up everywhere like:

_Who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_

_Everything you need to know about Marinette-Dupain Cheng_

_#HappyBirthdayMari? What you need to know about the hashtag that’s been blowing up Twitter_

Oh, and people across the internet see Lila’s ridiculous claims and DRAG HER.

Word gets to Lila’s mom, and maybe some random bystander posts a video of her chewing out Lila for lying alongside threatening and bullying Marinette.

Marinette is kinda pissed at first because her family are now high-profile targets, but she was planning on revealing she was MDC anyways, so it was just a matter of when….

People are smart and start conspiracy theories on whether or not she is actually MDC… but it’s good for sales, so she keeps it a mystery. Just for a little while longer.

Anyways, the articles praise Marinette’s list of accomplishments and gush about how amazing she is. People love her.

This starts an unexpected trend, which is literally just talking about Marinette’s saintliness. Like, strangers talk about how they’ve had a brief encounter with her and talk about how nice she was or something. And the celebrities she knows sees this as an opportunity to praise her.

Damian tweets “This is why I call her Angel” and people FREAK. OUT. Maybe this trend starts a new hashtag (#AngelonEarth).

One of the love triangle families starts a Q&A… about Mari. Literally. They use this as an excuse to show off pictures and videos to further their standing in the competition AND show off Marinette.

Among the pictures are:

  * Marinette and Dick smiling and hugging (I can’t look! It’s too bright!)
  * Marinette and Jason in matching outfits on a motorcycle
  * Marinette and Tim passed out with coffee mugs in front of them and a blanket wrapped around their shoulders
  * Marinette blushing as Damian smiles at her
  * Marinette and Peter as kids, messily making cupcakes
  * Marinette and Peter having a best friend sleepover
  * Marinette and Roy doing something daredevil-y
  * Marinette and Roy with a whole bunch of red roses



Everyone tweets random clips of Marinette doing things that range from badass to cute to witty and everything in between.

Her old tweets come back to haunt her (nothing bad necessarily, just crack things)

There are also crack conspiracies surrounding her.

Someone dubs it “Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s superhero harem”… and the name catches on.

All in all, our sunshine gets the love she deserves alongside a ton of crack conspiracy theories.


	2. Ladybug: Exposed

Okay, picture this: the Ladybug episode but make it Maribat. The class is on a trip at Wayne Ent. and Lila tries to frame Marinette for stealing something important by planting it in her bag. She claims she saw Marinette taking it and everyone believes her crocodile tears. Marinette pleads innocent, and since the Batfam have been getting bad vibes from Lila, they investigate. Thanks to security cameras and the World’s Greatest Detective, Lila finally gets her comeuppance.


	3. Found Family AU

Marinette is temporarily in Gotham for business. The Wayne Gala is coming up and she has tons of commissions, so she’s staying there for a month or so to create her designs and meet up with clients.

Some basic background info before continuing the plot:

  * Marinette is about 24 in this AU and has a daughter named Emma
  * Marinette and Adrien got married when they were 18
  * While young in theory, they both knew they were it for each other
  * They figured out one another’s identities a short while after Adrien started developing feelings for Marinette and her for Chat Noir
  * Their final confrontation with Hawkmoth was when they were 22, a few months after Marinette found out she was pregnant with Emma
  * Adrien died in the final battle, and the whole world knew that Adrien was Chat Noir (Ladybug and Chat Noir never made their relationship known to the public, so Marinette’s identity was still safe)
  * Gabriel, Nathalie, and Lila were arrested, and Emilie Agreste passed



Marinette meets the vigilantes when she wakes up from a nightmare. It’s the anniversary of Adrien’s death that day, and after checking that Emma is safe and asleep, she goes onto the roof of a building to get some air.

She starts crying, which catches the attention of Nightwing and Red Hood. Her sobs are heart-wrenching, and they land on the roof, concerned.

“Are you okay, Miss?” Nightwing asks cautiously, and Marinette’s eyes widen when she realize what this must look like. She tries to splutter out a response, horrified – “I wasn’t going to jump, I swear! I just… needed a place to clear my head.”

She has  _ another _ run-in with them when Scarecrow attacks. When injected with fear toxin, she sees Adrien, hissing at her - “It’s  _ your fault _ I’m dead!” It switches to Hawkmoth leaning over Adrien’s body, about to deliver the killing blow, when suddenly it switches to Emma.

Marinette is hysterical, and she attacks Scarecrow. Being a skilled fighter as well as a mother desperate to protect her child, it takes three vigilantes and ten minutes to pin her down and give her the antidote.

Marinette is inconsolable. She  _ knows _ blaming herself about what happened won’t change anything, that it won’t bring Adrien back–but she can’t stop thinking about it.

She had tried to convince herself that Adrien wouldn’t blame her for what had happened–in fact, his dying words were that he loved her, he  _ would _ love her forever, and to take care of their child.

But deep down, she  _ knew _ it was her fault he was gone. Hearing him say it was just different.

When I first thought of this I had Daminette in mind, but I feel like a family fic would fit the dynamic more.

I imagine she would meet the rest of the Batfam and connect with them, and they slowly unload all her trauma. They did have suspicions of her being Ladybug, but they only find out after seeing her accidentally portal back from Paris in front of them.


	4. Sibling Jasonette HCs

  * Ultimate Sibling Bond™
  * Even though they’re not related
  * Tons of affection
  * Jason is soft for Mari
  * Cuddles!!
  * Mari steals his clothes a lot
  * They’re each other’s biggest supporters
  * They love each other more than anything else
  * “You’re my favorite person in the world, you know that?”
  * Jason braids her hair
  * They’re both super protective of one another
  * Mari occasionally tells off Bruce and defends Jason from his BS
  * She reminds him that despite his life being so unfair, he’s amazing
  * Jason is always there to bring up her self-esteem
  * He gives the ultimate shovel talk
  * Always prepared with heartbreak ice cream
  * Mari loves riding his motorcycle
  * Nicknames galore!!
  * Basically Jason just dotes on her like no other
  * When they argue (which isn’t often; it’s usually when they’re concerned for the other’s well-being) they resolve it pretty quickly because they hate fighting with one another
  * They’d drop everything for the other




	5. I’m a warrior (now I’ve got thicker skin) (Parts 1-5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the first chapter, this has multiple parts since it was posted on my Tumblr. Hopefully the section changes won't be too jarring!

It’s three years since Hawkmoth started attacking Paris. By this time, the class has long turned on Marinette; however, she found solace in Adrien, Chloe, Kagami, and Luka. Together, they make up the permanent Miraculous Team.

They’ve finally defeated Hawkmoth. Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur, and Lila Rossi have been arrested. It’s made  _ very _ public knowledge that Lila initiated contact with Hawkmoth out of pure spite and that her sole purpose was to target Marinette-Dupain Cheng and get her akumatized.

Lila is unable to lie her way out, because ever since Lila had gotten Marinette expelled, the latter had been keeping detailed notes on everything she had lied about and done. The only reason Lila hadn’t been exposed earlier was because Marinette was actively preventing it. She had deduced that Lila was working with Hawkmoth and knew she was a valuable connection.

Alya had also been posting Lila’s lies on her blog consistently, and there were quite a few blatant jabs towards Marinette in there.

Anyways, it’s been three weeks since that all went down. And people were  _ still _ following Marinette around, from reporters to random citizens. The public was curious as to why Hawkmoth decided  _ one girl _ was special enough as to be his target.

Tired of having to evade everyone, Marinette decides to give them what they want. She has an adequately large Twitter following since she was best friends with Adrien, Chloe, and had previously worked with big names such as Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.

She shoots a one-take video and explains everything, but not before a quick disclaimer.

“I didn’t know whether or not to, but I realized that telling this story could raise awareness, or maybe just help someone feel less alone. But before I start, please don’t send hate to anyone mentioned in this video. Whether or not they deserve it, and no matter what they did to me, no one deserves to be bullied.”

“I’ve never really told anyone the full story before, and as counter-intuitive as it may seem, telling it to a camera is a lot less scary than it is to an audience.”

Marinette doesn’t hold back. She starts from the very beginning, from when Lila came in. I don’t like the Marinette-creepily-follows-them-because-of-jealousy thing, so I HC that in Volpina she followed them because she got bad vibes from Lila and was worried for Adrien’s safety. She says she saw Ladybug calling her out and that’s how she knew she was a liar.

She continues telling the story about how when Lila came back, everyone believed her immediately. She repeated the lies that Lila said and tore into the ridiculousness of them–the tinnitus she got from saving Jagged Stone’s cat from an airplane runway, how her arthritis flared up after saving Max’s eye from getting gouged out by a napkin and seemingly switched wrists constantly. How her classmates glared at her for being the cause of Lila’s pain and how the teacher didn’t even check for a doctor’s note or blink when they moved her to the back of the classroom.

She talked briefly about Lila’s threat, and how an akuma went after her but she managed to calm down in time, and that Lila was akumatized immediately after.

And then she talked about the expulsion. In great detail. But not before a little backstory about how her principal was quick to ignore anything her childhood bully did because he was easily swayed by money and influence. How her teacher had always told her to  _ be the bigger person _ .  _ Set a good example. Show people what the Marinette’s of the world are like. _

And despite her being the “example”–the perfect student and class president, he expelled her without a second thought or even  _ proof _ if what Lila accused her of was true. Lila’s parents weren’t even at the meeting, but hers had to be.

She wasn’t un-expelled until  _ Lila herself _ claimed that she had a “lying disease,” which she later figured out was because Adrien helped her out.

She mentions how ironic it is that “my classmates who I’ve known since childhood and my best friend all turned their back on me in an instant. The four friends who stuck with me were all  _ very _ new, and I had a dislike for ¾ of them at some point in time.”

After explaining the beginning in detail, she summarized the rest of what they did–it started with glares and small jabs, then escalated to tripping her in hallways. Most weren’t outright malicious, but the more bull-headed like Alya, Alix, and Kim did the worse stuff like “accidentally” pouring water on her. After all, she was bullying Lila even after Lila had been so nice to her!

And then the Hawkmoth part. Emotions and akumatizations.

“Even though I know I didn’t do anything wrong, it was hard for me to remember that since the whole world seemed to be conspiring against me. But my true friend were there for me, and if they weren’t I’d have long succumbed to Hawkmoth’s influence.

I didn’t actually think Lila would turn my friends against me; I trusted them. Every time I was almost akumatized, it was because of injustice. I just had to remember that in due time, justice would come for her too.

I think my greatest fear was that even once Hawkmoth was gone, Lila would be able to lie her way out of it and somehow, she would convince everyone that  _ I _ was in the wrong again. But that didn’t happen, and I’m glad that I didn’t give in to my negative emotions.

Part of that is because after a while, I just became numb. I haven’t let myself  _ feel _ anything after all these years–at this point, my automatic response is to click and delete my negative emotions. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that I don’t have to do that anymore. The reason I never talked about what happened was because I was scared once I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop, and I couldn’t risk getting akumatized.

My knee-jerk reaction right now is to say I’m fine, but I’m not. I don’t know when I will be. I still have thoughts of what I did to make everyone leave me so easily–why they were so quick to turn. But hopefully, letting all this out is a step towards healing. It’s made me stronger, but I’m ready to close this chapter of my life and move on”

She ends the video after a brief end note and a reminder to not send hate to her classmates (but it ends up happening anyways).

“Maybe this could have been all prevented if my classmates had at least  _ tried _ to listen to me, or if my teacher or principal had done their job. Everything may have worked out in the end, and I’m very grateful for that, but maybe it could have been stopped earlier if anyone had stepped in to help. If you see someone struggling, don’t stay silent. My true friends stuck by me, and they gave me the hope that there really was light at the end of the tunnel. You can give someone hope too.”

(There’s more said in the video, but those are just snippets I have right now.)

Parisians are horrified at the full story, and it spreads like wildfire. People add English subtitles, and it spreads even more.

A girl being targeted by an emotional terrorist for three years, having to suppress her emotions while actively being targeted by said terrorist or else the  **_world would end?!_ ** Yeah, people ate it up.

And  _ then _ Adrien and Chloe tweeted something, and then Bruce Wayne got involved, and soon enough, Marinette became known as the Girl Who Saved Paris.

-

Okay, so leaving off from the video.

Marinette gets an outpouring of love and support from Twitter, where she posted the video. However, there are a few comments that are rather disparaging. Chloe sees one of these and goes off.

She admits to being the childhood bully Marinette talked about, but despite her ruthlessly bullying the girl for four years and doing a multitude of things like stealing her diary, her designs, and attempting to frame her for a multitude of things, Marinette still offered her chances. (Of course, she had done this as Ladybug, but Chloe ignored that fact). She talked about how “disgustingly sweet” she was and how when offered an internship at New York by her mother, the Style Queen herself, she declined it and proceeded to jeopardize her career and risk getting blacklisted from the fashion industry to get her to stay in Paris with her bully. “I mean, who does that?!” And even after this act of kindness, she admitted to continue to bully Marinette. “We only became friends until that she-devil, Lie-la turned all her idiotic classmates against her. Honestly, the fact that Marinette is still trying to defend them is utterly ridiculous! They deserve to burn! The girl’s practically a saint, and they threw her away for a few half-baked lies.”

Adrien sees a hate comment saying “What even makes this girl so special?! It’s not like she even did anything” and writes a whole dang essay.

He starts by talking about the scarf she made him, and how she let him believe it was from his father just to make him happy. How she risked getting blacklisted again by taking the blame for Lila, who stole a book from Adrien, just to get him back in school and see him happy. Anonymously. “Marinette is the most caring person I know. She would do anything for another person’s happiness, even if she doesn’t get credit or acknowledgement.”

“Lila Rossi may have been the one to reach out to Hawkmoth, but everyone played a part in what happened to Marinette. Her BFF and childhood friends all turned on their ‘everyday Ladybug.’ The teachers and principal stood by and let it happen. They invalidated Marinette’s feelings by gaslighting and victim-blaming and showed blatant favoritism. They believe Lila, even after she made up the so-called ‘lying disease.’ They told Marinette she had to be the example. Our classmates hurled insults at her, tore up her work, tripped her in hallways. They spread petty rumors and posted nasty things online.

Let me remind you that people have been akumatized over nothing. A baby has been akumatized over wanting a lollipop. Marinette went through three years of physical and emotional abuse because of people she considered to be her friends and managed to not get akumatized for no other reason besides the fact that she couldn’t.

Hawkmoth himself said that Marinette would be his most powerful akuma; even more so that Chat Noir, who almost destroyed the universe. She’s the strongest person I know. There’s not anyone else I can think of that would be able to handle any of that without being akumatized.

Marinette may want to forgive these people for what they did to her, but I never will. And out of the two of us, I’m the one who’s more forgiving. They deserve everything that’s coming for them. They weren’t manipulated by Lila. They chose to believe her. They’re not the victims here. They had opportunity after opportunity to see that she was a liar, but they didn’t. They turned on Marinette because of a few pretty words and fake tears. Whenever one of Lila’s lies were uncovered, they chose to keep believing her.

Marinette went through what must have been torture to protect the world, and she’s still trying to protect the people who put her through hell and back. They don’t deserve her. None of us do.”

People go even MORE crazy after these series of tweets. It put into perspective what some of them didn’t think of, and the gushing about Marinette seemed to be a shared sentiment among her friends.

Now, the Justice League obviously knew about Hawkmoth. They talked to Ladybug and Chat Noir and decided the young heroes could handle the situation but continued to keep tabs on it. Once Marinette’s video came out, Dick was the first to see it. He sent it to his friends and the family group chat, and soon enough, all the heroes knew who Marinette was.

In the meantime, Adrien decided to start a fundraiser with some of the money he got from his father’s company. When Hawkmoth was revealed people questioned whether or not he had been involved, but the police quickly came to the conclusion that he had nothing to do with it. It didn’t hurt that he had the entire Miraculous Team backing him up.

Anyways, he tweeted it one night as a surprise alongside a reveal video. The Marinette Project, it was called. Adrien, Chloe, Kagami, and Luka had been in her living room with smiles on their faces. She was rightfully confused until they unveiled a cake and showed her a few papers. The video ended with her bursting into tears and a group hug.

The fundraiser was for bullying awareness and prevention. Once Adrien’s tweet went up, people started donating; from random citizens to celebrities that Marinette had worked with as MDC. Bruce Wayne even donated a very large sum, and–well, let’s just say the screams that came from the Dupain-Cheng bakery were loud.

What Marinette didn’t know, though, was that this donation would put into a series of events that would change her life forever.

-

When Bruce Wayne stumbled upon his kids watching a video of a black-haired, blue-eyed French girl in the Batcave, his adopting senses went off. haywire. beserk.

He stuck around to hear her close involvement with heroes and emotional stunted-ness, which only added to the feeling of must. adopt.

So naturally, he did the only thing he could and invited her (alongside her friends) to the Wayne Gala. Definitely no ulterior motives.

Unknown to Bruce, Tim had also invited her as MDC.

Anyways, the friends all showed up to the Gala looking ~fabulous~.

Marinette wore her hair half-up, with two braids connecting in the back and the rest down and wavy. The crystals woven through her hair matched the ones encrusted on her silver dress.

Chloe’s was golden yellow with a large skirt and discreet shimmering threads that made up a honeycomb pattern, to pay homage to Queen Bee

Kagami wore something more traditional, styled after a Japanese kimono. Among the flowers and red silk were golden dragons and the subtle symbols of water, wind, and lightning.

Adrien wore a simple single-breasted black suit with an emerald green tie.

Luka’s was less formal; a deep turquoise suit alongside a turquoise tie the same shade as his hair.

Chloe would forever deny squealing when she saw the invitation, but none of them could help their excitement at the huge ballroom.

They arrived and chatted it up with various celebrities. They were surprised to see Jagged Stone, who was there because he was a good friend of Bruce Wayne.

The Waynes were surprisingly friendly and down-to-earth. It was safe to say that none of the kids in the group had good experiences with rich adults other than Jagged and Clara.

Marinette and Adrien thanked Bruce for his donation, and Dick and Tim freaked out when they realized she was MDC. Damian and Kagami made small talk about fencing while Chloe and Luka conversed with Jason.

But of course, the fun couldn’t last forever. Disaster struck in the form of the performer cancelling last-minute due to a family emergency.

Jagged lit up and saw this as an opportunity. “I know the perfect person for the job!”

The Waynes and the Miraculous Team all leaned forward curiously. “Who?”

“Marinette!”

“What?!”

She yelped at her name, but Jagged beamed and told them how her voice was “totally rockin’” and “what about that song you wrote that you and Blondie boy were singing last week?”

Bruce assured her that she didn’t have to, but her friends reminded her that all she needed was a bit of confidence. So she squashed her nerves and sucked it up.

Unbeknownst to her former classmates, Marinette was actually a good singer. She wasn’t a professional (in her opinion), but she had a sweet voice and could belt a few notes.

The song in question was one she wrote after Lila’s reign came to an end. She poured her emotions, her experiences, everything she felt during those three years into it. She hadn’t meant to actually turn it into a song, or to have Adrien accompany her on piano. But here she was, about to walk onstage and perform it in front of who knows how many influential people and a whole bunch of cameras.

She was introduced as “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as MDC” who volunteered to fill in as a last-minute performer with an original song titled Warrior (Demi Lovato!).

She was visibly nervous as she walked onstage, but steeled herself. She was Ladybug. And once the first chords from Adrien started, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music.

After her performance, a certain former assassin was a tad bit smitten and she went viral. again. As Marinette Dupain-Cheng, MDC, and for her emotional performance at the Wayne Gala. (So did the rest of her friends, for their stunning looks and Adrien’s piano skills.) And if they hadn’t before, people were starting to wonder just who Marinette Dupain-Cheng really was.

-

I’d imagine that once Scarecrow catches wind of a girl who can suppress her emotion in Gotham, he’d want to experiment.

So naturally, he organizes a hostage situation. Except it isn’t really a hostage situation because he doesn’t care about the bats. He just wants to inject Marinette and see how she reacts.

And of course, he tells her to come with him so no one else gets hurt. And she does. He broadcasts the whole thing because of course people will want to see this. Isn’t she just a curious specimen?

When he injects her with the toxin, she sees all her current friends turning against her. Lila victorious once again, except this time Marinette really is alone. But she ignores the terror running through her veins and takes a few deep breaths. Nothing.

Her eyes are blown wide and pupils dilating, but she doesn’t look scared. Because she knows what she’s seeing isn’t real, and opts to instead punch “Lila” in the face. Who is actually Scarecrow. And once Lila is down, the bats drop down and inject her with the antidote.

And then she starts trending again, but this time as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the adorable badass who can totally take someone down while on an inordinately large amount of fear toxin.

The excitement never ends, does it?

-

Let’s recap: First, Marinette goes viral for being the target of a supervillain for three years, then goes  _ internationally _ viral when the Waynes donate to the charity dedicated to her. She goes viral  _ again  _ for being both MDC and singing at the Wayne Gala, and then again when Scarecrow goes after her.

Naturally, after all this, it’s no suprise that the Joker takes notice. So one night, Marinette is walking home when she gets knocked out and wakes up in an abandoned warehouse.

When she finally comes to, the Joker starts broadcasting to show off his “new doll.” Marinette blinks blearily–”Where am I?” Her eyes widen when she sees the Joker and realises both her hands and legs are bound to a chair. Not only that, but she’s wearing something she  _ definitely _ wasn’t wearing before. “ _ What did you do to me?” _ she hisses, fearing the worst. The Joker laughs. “Relax, dearie. I did’t touch you. I just dressed up my new doll. I heard you have the ability to go through torture and still keep a smile on your face.”

Marinette was  _ seriously _ starting to regret posting that video, mostly because she knew something like this would happen. “You’re a psychopath,” she spat. The Joker cackles and walks towards her, some unknown object in his hand. “Smile,” he says, and sprays laughing gas in her face.

She tries to hold out as long as she can, but there’s no use. She runs out of breath, inhales the toxin and starts laughing. It’s not pretty or tinkly like her usual laugh; it’s forced and maniacal. She forces out a choice four-letter word directed towards the Joker in between laughs, but he only cacklse.

Marinette is starting to really worry now. What did he really want with her?

She manages to choke out “ _ Tikki”  _ in between laughs and pray the kwami would know what to do. She couldn’t transform, Tikki could phase through her ropes. It was risky, especially since there was a camera. Even though Tikki couldn’t be seen on camera, her ropes mysteriously coming undone would be hard to explain. But it was a risk she had to take.

Marinette almost cries with relief when Tikki peeks out from the folds of her poofy doll dress and phases through her ropes. Now all she has to do is wait for the right moment.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Marinette, the Batfamily are out for blood. More specifically, the Joker’s. The situation wasn’t as violent as what happened to Jason or Barbara, but it was only a matter of time. The moment they had gotten an alert about the broadcast, they rushed to track her before it was too late.

Her friends had seen it too, and they weren’t above using their Miraculous to save her. Surprisingly enough, it was Luka who had to be the voice of reason. It would be incredibly suspicious if the entire Miraculous Team minus Ladybug showed up to rescue a girl in another country. After a while of explosive arguing, they came to an unhappy conclusion that they couldn’t use their powers. But that wouldn’t stop them from trying to save her in whatever way they could.

It was a waiting game with Marinette. She had one shot at this. She didn’t know how well the Joker fought, or how strong he was. She didn’t know what he planned on doing to her, what weapons he had, or even where they  _ were.  _ The Joker held all the cards–except for one. She had the element of surprise.

Marinette waits until the Joker approaches her and leaps up.  _ One shot,  _ is running through her head. She manages to get a good kick in at first, but the Joker is unpredictable. He snarls and leaps at her, and it’s a flurry of kicks and punches. He manages to get a good kick at her ribs. It’s hard. There’s an audible crack, but Marinette won’t let that keep her down.

_ He’s just another akuma, _ she thinks.  _ Make use with what you have _ . So rather than out-fighting him, Marinette outsmarts him with a convoluted plan. And it’s still broadcasting when she finally knocks him out using the chair and binds his arms and legs together.

She takes a shuddery breath, her face carefully blank. “Now isn’t the time for tears, Marinette–don’t you dare break down now.” She starts looking for an exit, maybe any clue of where she is, when the ceiling caves in.

Well actually, the Batfamily smashes through it. But the terror when she hears a crashing noise is all the same. They burst into the room, expecting something horrid, only to see Marinette standing over the Joker’s unconscious body with a horrible smile plastered onto her face. It was no doubt a result of the Joker’s toxin, but it was unsettling nonetheless.

She takes one look at them and breaks down sobbing in Red Robin’s arms. That’s the last thing the viewers see before they hear Batman hiss “cut the broadcast” to Nightwing before their screens go dark.

The mood is grim. Red Hood is surprisingly empathetic, and they’re all relieved that she managed to escape. After a police report, they insist she visit a hospital. Marinette adamantly refuses, saying she can walk it off, but it’s obvious she needs one. She just wants to go  _ home _ , and she’s worried about her friends. She was lucky enough to have found her phone while searching the warehouse, but they haven’t responded to any of her texts.

Her and the Batfamily come to a compromise: since they don’t want to leave her alone and she doesn’t want to go to a hospital, they’ll bring her to a trusted family who can tend to her wounds while they try and track her friends.

The “trusted family” happens to be the Waynes, and they manage to convince her to stay the night for her to recover from the traumatic experience and her wounds as well as their own peace of mind. And this opens a whole ‘nother can of worms…


	6. who could ever leave me darling (but who could stay) (Parts 1-3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one with multiple parts, but this time it's sibling Jasonette and a side of romantic Daminette. The title is from "The Archer" by Taylor Swift.

Jason and Marinette:

  * Marinette met Jason when she was 13
  * He was introduced as Gina’s motorcycling buddy
  * They clicked right away and decided to stay in contact
  * Jason knew when she became Ladybug, and revealed himself as Red Hood
  * Being Gotham, he couldn’t do much, but he discreetly trained her through video calls and such
  * This pretty much sums up their relationship



Heroes and Villains:

  * Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth a month before her 16th birthday
  * Her class had long turned on her thanks to Lila, but on the bright side, the liar had been exposed as an accomplice of Hawkmoth and was in jail alongside Gabriel and Nathalie
  * Her school and teachers were under investigation for enabling Lila’s lies and bullying as well as sheer incompetence
  * Just when she thought Chat Noir was done with flirting due to the lull in puns and confessions after the Heart Hunter akuma, it came back full force one day and only seemed to get worse despite her protests
  * Adrien revealed himself to the authorities as Chat Noir to prove his innocence
  * He confessed his love to Ladybug, saying that since Hawkmoth was gone they could finally be together
  * If the reveal had happened last year, maybe she would have agreed
  * But Jason had taught her better; that Chat’s behavior was harassment and she couldn’t just brush that aside
  * She said as much, but he insisted that “We’re meant to be together! You’re the only one who doesn’t see it!”
  * She was shocked that this was who she was in love with for so long
  * Marinette wasn’t a consolation prize; she wouldn’t stand for this kind of treatment any longer
  * She knew he was likely distressed because of his father and told him she would give him one more chance
  * He could either get help for himself—research harassment, start therapy—or she would take the ring
  * Her seriousness seemed to sober him, so he reluctantly agreed



Marinette:

  * Marinette cut her losses with her friends the moment they turned on her
  * She didn’t blame Adrien for not helping her in fear of upsetting his father, but she was a little disappointed
  * She was still friends with Luka and Kagami, though
  * Now that she wasn’t swamped with helping her friends babysit or doing them favors or hanging out with them, she used the time to double down on her fashion design
  * She started MDC and used her connections with Audrey Bourgeois, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale to her advantage and to expand her clientele
  * She worked with Jason to take down Hawkmoth
  * Marinette took a month after the villain’s downfall to testify against Lila and make plans
  * She was itching to go visit Jason but knew she needed to be patient
  * She had already planned on moving to Gotham once Hawkmoth was defeated, so all she needed was to tie up some loose ends
  * Nothing really compelled her to stay, and Jason was the only family she really needed
  * It’s not that her parents were bad per se; just a bit neglectful
  * They trusted her enough to let her take care of herself and treat her like an adult, but apparently not with the bakery or anything important to them unless it was necessary
  * They didn’t seem too concerned about the idea her living in an entirely different country on her own; they absently noted that they trusted her
  * Marinette talked to Jagged about living in Gotham since that was his birth place and managed to get a nice apartment—”For my favorite niece!” he said
  * Once she finished making arrangements and booking a plane, she called Jason to tell him the news
  * He had no idea she was planning on moving since she made a point to very carefully keep it a suprise
  * He cursed up a storm of excitement and started talking about what they could do together
  * And then he got an idea
  * “Hey! You know that stupid gala I was telling you about last time? You should come with me and meet my family!”
  * Her flight was in a week, and the Wayne Gala was in two, so making outfits would be almost impossible
  * But Marinette was never one for the impossible anyways



Next up: Marinette meets the Batfam at the Wayne Gala!

-

  * Marinette immediately starts sketching ideas for the outfits
  * The Wayne Gala would be a great place to reveal herself as MDC as well, so she had to make this perfect
  * Once she showed Jason her ideas and got his okay, she started right away
  * Hand-sewing everything was painstaking, but she was determined to make everything perfect
  * She was nearly finished with the outfits when it was time for her flight to Gotham
  * She showed up and got settled into her apartment with Jason’s help
  * The next few days were spent holed up inside her apartment before finally putting the finishing touches on her dress a few days before the gala
  * Back on Jason’s end, he dropped the metaphorical bomb that he was bringing a guest right before he headed to Mari’s apartment to get ready
  * He left before they could ask any questions, completely aware of the uproar and chaos he caused
  * Jason showed up with perfectly tousled hair, wearing an elegant black suit and a white dress shirt
  * Marinette wore a side braid with sparkling crystals woven throughout
  * Her dress was completely white; a risky move for someone as clumsy as her, but worth it nonetheless
  * It was off-the shoulder, the bodice covered in crystals that were scattered and dispersed across the skirt
  * The bottom portion of her dress was composed of a short, solid white skirt which served as an under layer for the sheer fabric she placed on top
  * The overlay skirt shifted as she walked and exposed her legs thanks to the slits that were in it from the sewing process
  * Despite all the details on her dress, it looked light and effortless; almost like an angel
  * Marinette had a momentary freak-out in the car—”What if they hate me! I’m going to trip, or spill something, or say something stupid and then I’ll be banned from Gotham forever and then I’m never going to see you again!!”
  * Jason managed to reassure her and calm her down
  * The first to spot them when they walked in was Dick
  * He raised an eyebrow at their intertwined hands—“Isn’t she a little young for you, Jason?”
  * To his credit, he managed to refrain from lunging at Dick and settles for rolling his eyes
  * “This is my sister, Marinette”
  * Dick drags them to where the Batfam are mingling
  * Robin and Black Bat are on patrol that night, but Marinette meets everyone else
  * Bruce totally knows she’s Ladybug
  * Tim recognizes her right away as Marinette-Dupain Cheng since he’s such a huge fan of Jagged Stone
  * Him and Dick fangirl even more when they find out she’s MDC
  * Stephanie and Barbara ask her who her favorite vigilante is
  * Her response is immediate–”Red Hood”
  * They ask why, and she says she’s never seen him up close but he’s done tons of good and seems like he actually, genuinely cares about people
  * Dick shoots a look at Jason–”sounds like someone has a little crush”
  * Marinette grumbles and adds that “Red Robin, Spoiler and Black Bat don’t get enough credit”
  * Jason and Marinette dance together, and the Batfam definitely take pics
  * When the night ends, they say their goodbyes
  * Jason reassures them that they’ll be seeing her around a lot
  * He drops Marinette off at her apartment, and the rest of the Batfam head home
  * Damian and Cassandra hear Dick gushing about Jason’s “adorable sister”
  * “Tt. If her relation to Todd is any indication, she’s likely as moronic as him.”
  * He can’t deny his curiousity and asks if anyone has done a background check on her
  * Strangely enough, Bruce warned them to not go looking into her background–”I’ve already checked; she’s clean. Jason won’t want you snooping around his sister’s business.”
  * One glance around told Damian he wasn’t the only one who found this suspicious, but orders were orders
  * The next few days were full of Jason leaving the manor for extended periods of time to hang out with his “sister”
  * True to his word, he brings her around to the manor one day
  * She gets Tim’s measurements for “an MDC original, free of charge”
  * Jason teaches her how to shoot
  * Alfred the cat has takes a liking to Marinette—”No fair! Alfred doesn’t like anyone!” Maybe it’s a Ladybug thing.
  * A storm starts, and Bruce insists that Marinette spend the night at the manor
  * Jason and Marinette are snuggled on the couch watching a movie when Damian walks in
  * It’s an awkward introduction; he gives her a nod of acknowledgement before walking away
  * The next morning Damian wakes up to see Marinette wearing one of Jason’s button-ups, making pancakes and animatedly talking to Tim and Dick
  * Jason barges into the kitchen, yawning. “What are we doing today, Cupcake?”
  * “Well, I was thinking of checking out Gotham Academy. I’ve heard good things about it and I’ve already applied for a scholarship!” she chirped.
  * There was a beat of silence—”Pixie, you know Bruce owns GA, right?” “…”
  * Tim frowns—”Aren’t you only 16 though?”
  * Jason responds for her—”She skipped two grades.” (Side note: It’s implied in canon ML that Marinette and Adrien have both skipped a grade. Also, have you seen some of the Lucky Charms she’s gotten?)
  * Tim is suitably impressed and asks if she’s taken an IQ test
  * This has only made Damian all the more suspicious of his brother’s “sister”



-

Marinette has a run-in with some of Gotham’s vigilantes…

  * Somehow, some people get the drop on Red Hood
  * Something happens and thank goodness Marinette is walking by at that moment because she sees the commotion and comes running
  * Scarecrow injects Red Hood with fear toxin, and then some more
  * His body drops from overdose and Marinette sees red
  * Jason’s trained her in combat, and she takes down the goons
  * She’s unaware of Batman, Nightwing, and Robin, as she rushes towards Scarecrow and punches him. Unaware of anything but her fists flying and Jason Jason Jason
  * Batman pull her back from Scarecrow, who’s unconscious at this point. She ignores him and the other two vigilantes who are watching from the shadows, in favor of rushing towards his body
  * “Hood?” she whispers frantically. “Jason?”
  * Batman’s eyes widen. “He told you? He never should have—”
  * Marinette snarls at Batman. Snarls. “You,” she says. “You have no right to tell him what to do. Do you know what your BS expectations have done to him? Just because he doesn’t agree with your morals doesn’t mean you get to treat him like some kind of monster. You want him to be exactly like you and you force your shortcomings onto him. He’s his own person. He’s not you. You’re the reason he feels like he’s worthless. Do you even know what you’ve done to him? Jason’s the best person I know.” She pauses to take a breath. “And for the record, he hasn’t told me your identities. I’m choosing to ignore any signs because I have no interest in learning them. But mark my words. If you ever hurt him again, prepare to watch your world burn.” Batman’s eyes widen before narrowing in his signature glare. Marinette glares right back. Their stare-down is interrupted by a groan from Jason. Nightwing injected him with the antidote while Marinette was busy telling Batman off. “You may be Batman, but you’re not indestructible.” She sweeps her eyes across his teammates. “That goes for all of you.”
  * Marinette rushes towards Jason and presses her forehead to his
  * Jason saw her when he was on fear toxin, telling him that he was worthless. That she hated him and he was an awful person. He hated to admit it, but it shook him.
  * Marinette basically kidnaps Jason and takes her to his apartment
  * Batman is offended and more than a little indignant at being told off but grudgingly lets her take him
  * Nightwing is impressed and a little cowed. It’s a big difference from the girl they met at the gala
  * Damian is irked on behalf of his father but respects Marinette for not backing down in the face of Batman. Her fighting isn’t half bad either




	7. MDC & NeTi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of background, there are a few AUs where Marinette is also a singer called NeTi! I'm not sure whoever first thought of this, but credit goes to them for the idea.

Imagine a fic where Marinette is both MDC and NeTi (a singer). Her secret identities were already making waves, but they blew up even more when Tim Drake-Wayne started following both of them on Twitter. When she turns 18, Marinette tweets on her MDC account that she’s doing a livestream with Jagged Stone; they’re going to be singing a song by NeTi and doing an identity reveal. Things dissolve into chaos when she starts singing and people realize she’s also NeTi. And Marinette herself is fairly well-known for being friends with Adrien and winning Gabriel’s competitions. Basically just tons of chaos and trolling! Idk how Tim and Marinette would meet though, maybe he’d fly over to Paris just to get a commission or to go to one of her concerts.


	8. In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the short film "In a Heartbeat" as well as the fics @kandoesfanfics-writes has made which were also based off the same thing. Here’s my take on it featuring sibling Jasonette and Timari!

  * Your heart is a reflection of your soul; of your mental and emotional state
  * Even if you don’t know acknowledge that a relationship is harmful or toxic or even _realize_ it, your heart does
  * It can form “bonds” with people who become your heartmates (some people like to call them soulmates, but that term isn’t used as much)
  * When your heart makes physical contact with a heartmate, it shimmers a certain color depending on the type of bond
  * Silver is for platonic, blue is for familial (basically a stronger form of platonic), pink is for romantic and gold is for a “perfect match”/soulmate
  * You can have multiples of each bond
  * In some situations a bond won’t reveal itself until both sides are ready
  * The bonds don’t guarantee a relationship (platonic or otherwise) will last
  * Onto the plot: Marinette is 17, and Hawkmoth hasn’t been defeated yet
  * She didn’t notice at first, but over time her anxiety, self-doubt, and responsibilities started to cripple her
  * Marinette’s heart had always been a gorgeous rose pink
  * But what she didn’t know was that even before she became Ladybug, her heart already had the start of fractures in it
  * Her parents always coddled her while somehow simultaneously treating her like an adult, despite the fact that they didn’t trust her to have basic motor function
  * They loved her but wouldn’t do anything to defend her when she got bullied or threatened, even if it was right in front of them
  * Marinette had always doubted herself, but Chloe just added to the list of things she was insecure about
  * The year she became Ladybug, Alya and Adrien came around
  * _Note: Marinette doesn’t like Adrien as much as in canon. I also debated making Alya and her platonic heartmates, but their relationship in canon isn’t exactly healthy_
  * Alya was a good friend; maybe she constantly pressured Marinette into doing things she didn’t want or dumped her sisters onto her without warning, but she was always there
  * When Lila came along attempted to get Marinette expelled, Alya didn’t believe that she would do any of those things
  * But she also thought Lila was incapable of lying
  * Lila’s accusations started to get worse, and the entire class believed her except for Adrien and Alya
  * Alya was determined to believe it was a misunderstanding, but as time went on her faith in Marinette wavered
  * They drifted apart, mostly due to Marinette’s responsibility as Ladybug and Alya hanging out with Lila
  * Chat Noir keeps on harassing her; asking her out on dates, pouting when she rejected him and refusing to help in akuma attacks, attempting to kiss her in the middle of battle
  * And he made _her_ apologize when she rejected him
  * Marinette wasn’t aware of the harassment and manipulation he was doing to her, but her heart certainly did
  * The class goes to Gotham, and on the day they tour WE Dick is their guide
  * Once lunch break is announced, the class splits up into tables and Marinette sits alone
  * Dick and Jason notice her and invite her over to their table
  * Her heart tugs her skirt in their direction, so she gets up and moves
  * The moment she sets her lunch tray down her heart ties to escape
  * Marinette grabs it in an attempt to hide it in time, not wanting anyone to see it
  * But her heart is desperate to save her
  * It escapes her grasp and darts over to Jason, where it presses itself into his palms, shimmering a bright blue
  * Marinette is mortified when Jason gently sets down her heart and both him and Dick see what it looks like
  * The formerly brilliant color is now dull, the surface marred with cracks and scars. It looked like it was on the verge of falling apart - just like Marinette herself
  * She was embarrassed, scared, and overwhelmed
  * Jason saw her face and reassured her that it was okay
  * While she panicked, his own heart came out from under his jacket and nudged her hand
  * She turned her head and saw a deep ruby heart with cracks and scars just like hers
  * Granted, most of them were healed, but in that moment she knew he understood
  * Just for reference, Dick’s heart is cobalt blue, Tim’s is ice blue, and Damian’s is jade green (the same color as his eyes)
  * I haven’t worked out what happens next, but basically just family bonding
  * Marinette is broken, and she needs time to heal and rediscover her self-worth
  * She needs a support system and to redefine what a healthy relationship means
  * Tim and Marinette are golden heartmates, but he understands that she needs to figure out her life before pursuing anyone
  * They decide to take it slow and see where it goes, but acknowledge that they’d like it to work out
  * Her heart does something (intentionally) to expose her as Ladybug to the Waynes
  * They help her defeat Hawkmoth
  * Gabriel, Nathalie, and Lila are all taken to jail
  * Adrien is devastated
  * It takes a while, but he does redeem himself to Ladybug after Red Hood gave him a “chat” about respecting personal boundaries
  * Alya and her talk, deciding that maybe they can become friends again but not best friends; the class apologizes and she forgives them
  * All in all, just a story with minimal salt, Marinette being a cinnamon roll, healthy relationships and a newfound family




	9. Marinette Meets the Titans

  * ML has been high-stakes from the very beginning; akumas meant to maim and kill
  * When Marinette was 16, her and the Miraculous Team defeated Hawkmoth
  * Gabriel, Nathalie, and Lila were sent to jail
  * Once this happened, she was invited by Batman to join the Justice League
  * She may have been young, but she was also the Guardian of some of the most powerful objects in existence
  * And not only that, but she wielded the Ladybug miraculous and was the only one capable of wielding countless others at once
  * She joined on the condition that she wouldn’t reveal her identity or show herself unless absolutely necessary
  * So Wonder Woman and Batman trained her, and the Justice League only heard that Ladybug would be joining their ranks
  * Anyways, Marinette is 19 and the Teen Titans have a mission regarding the League of Assassins
  * Batman sends Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy to Paris with an address and without any explanation
  * When they reach the location, they’re surprised to see it’s an apartment
  * “Are we sure this is the right place?” BB asks
  * They debate leaving, since it must have been a mistake - but Batman doesn’t make mistakes
  * Marinette is talking on her phone when she notices them - “oh, I’ll call you back later”
  * She opens the door - “Come in!” They exchange wary glances since they don’t know whether she’s a friend or foe
  * Beast Boy shrugs and steps into the house
  * She leads them to her living room and sits them down at her couch
  * “You’re the Titans, right? Have you eaten yet? I would have prepared something but Batman didn’t tell me you were coming until an hour ago”
  * Robin speaks for the first time - “Why would Batman speak to you?”
  * “I’m a part of the Justice League.” Robin scoffs. “Impossible. You can’t be much younger than me.”
  * Marinette raises an eyebrow. “You can call him and ask. And while you’re at it, ask him what you’re doing here”
  * Robin eyes her suspiciously but does so while his team members watch her carefully
  * Everyone can hear the conversation. Batman confirms that Marinette is part of the JL and instructs Robin to tell her what their mission is
  * Once he hangs up, Beast Boy questions her
  * “You’re really part of the Justice League? Cool! How come you’re so young? When did you join? Why has no one heard of you before?”
  * “I joined when I was 15, but none of the members have ever met me other than Batman and Wonder Woman.”
  * When they ask _why_ she joined, Marinette just shrugs cryptically
  * They tell her about their mission and the League of Assassins
  * Cue cool superhero stuff
  * Possible slow-burn Daminette or Garmari
  * Or even Ravenette




	10. Youtuber AU + The Try Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was binging Try Guys videos when I suddenly remembered @kceedraws “Youtubers AU” where the Waynes have a YouTube channel and start making comedy videos like the Try Guys. And that’s when I had a thought…what if instead of them making videos like the Try Guys, they made videos /with/ the Try Guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally crack. That's it.

  * The Batfam is already a mess on its own; so are the Try Guys. Put those two together? Imagine all the wacky hijinks they would get into! The world would devolve into complete and utter chaos.
  * It’d still be Daminette (or maybe Timari, but I feel like Daminette would be more chaotic in this situation). Or if she’s not dating one of the Batboys, it could always be Bio!dad Bruce. Either way, Marinette would be just over 18 and already out as MDC. She’s basically Paris’ sweetheart.
  * Eugene and Jason might be similar, but have you imagined the absolute terror that is Marinette and Eugene? I mean, they’re both fashionable Asians who are somehow good at everything without trying. That duo could take over the world if they wanted to.
  * Also, we all know Eugene’s soft spot for kids, and even though Marinette isn’t technically one, she’s innocent enough to qualify. Sorta. Everyone thinks he’s corrupting her when she starts being innocently smug and increasingly Slytherin-like.
  * Oh yeah, did I mention Marinette is totally a Slytherin? Also, I know a lot of people HC her as LGBTQ+ so she could relate to Eugene in that way. And they could probably talk about their culture (or in Marinette’s case, how she feels about not knowing anything about it).
  * We all know Marinette and Jason are the ultimate duo, and since him and Eugene are so similar it’d be like,,, a competition of brothers.
  * The Waynes and the Try Guys would probably meet/collab right when the former are starting to dip their toes into comedy
  * They’d likely recreate the “Baking Bread Without a Recipe” video but with pairs. Marinette would judge and Eugene and Jason would team up. They’d add _even more_ beer than Eugene did the first time but it’d somehow turn out good, mostly because Jason would know what to do based on all the times him and Marinette have baked together.
  * And like in the original AU, it’d be Dick and Keith, Damian and Ned, & Tim and Zach. I highly doubt there wouldn’t be at least _some_ kind of fight that involves flour-throwing. Or in Damian’s case, bread knives.
  * Swearing galore
  * They’d def do the “ _i_ _nsert squad name here_ Chooses My Outfits for a Week” video
  * Maybe they’d have a dance-off… or a sing-off… but the advantage would go to the Batfam
  * Videos of them doing embarrassing things at drive-thrus—especially Stephanie for some reason




	11. Garmari Pomeranian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Beast Boy without realizing he’s Beast Boy.

Marinette is like,  _ ridiculously _ sleep-deprived and is sketching in the park when she spots a green Pomeranian. Her brain thinks,  _ oh, who would dye their white Pomeranian green? _

So she starts talking to it. She rants about her life: Lila, Adrien, Luka, Chloe, and her  _ other _ life. I mean, if she told the dog about Ladybug who would it hurt? It’s not like it could talk or anything.

Anyways, Marinette brings the dog home with her because it could be a stray or something.

And she’s tired, but right before she passes out on her bed she takes a picture of the dog and posts it, asking whether or not someone has lost their dog.

When she wakes up, she’s bombarded by a flood of message, all something along the lines of “ _ WTF MARINETTE THAT’S A SUPERHERO!!” _

So yeah. The aftermath of that is a little awkward, but at least Beast Boy is as cute a human as he is a Pomeranian.

Bonus:

Maybe Marinette decides to give the Pomeranian a cute name, and that eventually becomes her pet name for Garfield.

Haha, get it? _Pet_ name? …Okay, I’ll show myself out now.


	12. Roomates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roomates AU that could work for any ship!!

  * Hawkmoth has been defeated already
  * Gabriel, Nathalie, and Lila are in jail
  * She’s no longer friends with her class but has gotten closer with Chloe, Kagami, and Luka yadda yadda
  * For some MDC-related reason Marinette has to stay in Gotham for a month or two
  * Since Jagged is from Gotham, he lets Marinette use his expensive penthouse
  * She’s probably there to collect inspiration and make outfits for his tour
  * Except what Jagged forgot was that he already rented out the apartment to his friend Bruce’s son, Jason
  * Or maybe he didn’t actually forget and was just scheming to get Marinette actual healthy relationships
  * Anyways, Marinette is exhausted from her flight and opens the penthouse door using her keys
  * But when she pushes it open she sees a bunch of people
  * It’s Jason alongside siblings and friends of choice
  * Maybe they’re just hanging out and visiting, or maybe they’re renting the apartment with Jason
  * They’re all surprised and Marinette is like “omg sorry, I must have the wrong place”
  * But they’re like “then how did you get in” and ask to see where she’s supposed to be
  * She regards them suspiciously for a moment but decides they’re fine so she shows them the address
  * And they’re like “but wait that’s this place”
  * So she calls Jagged and he’s like “oops I guess I forgot about them”
  * And _then_ he’s all like “you guys don’t mind sharing with my favorite niece do you”
  * Or maybe they just offer to let her stay since she’s so exhausted and freaking out
  * So yeah she’s rooming with Jason (and possibly his friends too) for the next few months
  * Soooo many ship opportunities depending on how you want to move the ages around
  * I’ll admit my brain is screaming Conner x Mari though




	13. Number Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be Marinette x anyone really, but I’m leaning towards Timari.

  * Whichever batboy/girl ship it is and their friends (or the rest of the batfam) remember the number neighbor game
  * They decide to mess around with it when they’re bored one day
  * And coincidentally, it’s Marinette on the other end
  * Maybe they become friends (preferably without secret identity shenanigans)
  * Tons of fluff and funny texts
  * Probably takes place when she’s already out as MDC and is 18 or in her early 20′s




	14. Connerette with Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my many, many Connerette ideas.

  * Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth when they were 15
  * Gabriel, Nathalie, and Lila went to jail
  * Ladybug and Chat’s identities were _not_ revealed to one another
  * Ladybug found out Adrien’s, who was horrified
  * He told her to take the ring back because he didn’t want the burden of it anymore
  * He admitted that he had thought of betraying her to get his mother back, and if he kept the ring he might try
  * It was too painful, and the wound was still fresh, so he didn’t want to know her identity
  * Adrien needed space and time to think about Hawkmoth as well as re-evaluate his behavior towards Ladybug
  * Marinette needed to get away from the toxic relationships in her life and not allow herself to be held back because of them
  * The Justice League had known about Hawkmoth all along and came to an agreement when the villain first appeared that they would let Ladybug and Chat handle it
  * Batman had obviously figured out their identities already, and once the villain was defeated he approached Ladybug
  * He made an offer to have John Constantine and Diana Prince mentor her
  * Constantine because of his magical knowledge, and Diana because her mother had been a former Ladybug and it’d also benefit Marinette to learn combat from the Amazons
  * The Amazons could also teach her life lessons and how to stand up for herself, and Marinette could work on furthering her fashion design skills under Diana’s tutelage
  * She spends two-three years creating a name as MDC as well as training under them
  * She meets Zatanna through Constantine and they become good friends
  * Zatanna is 18 and already proficient at magic, so they work together for a bit
  * Anyways, the story starts after all this happens
  * Marinette has her life together and is searching for some of the very last missing Miraculous
  * You can choose whether or not her identity as MDC is still secret; it won’t make much of a difference
  * The YJ team is back together, either for a short mission or to just have fun and relax
  * Marinette is in some country searching for a Miraculous under the guise of MDC work for anyone who asks (not that anyone would, since the only friends she really has are Luka and Zatanna)
  * But despite not having a huge friend group like she did before, she’s content with the fact that she can really trust them
  * She hadn’t talked to Adrien in a while; she checked up on him briefly over the years but it was hard to establish a solid friendship again
  * She was thinking about telling him her identity though
  * But back to the story!
  * Marinette is wandering around, looking for both fashion inspiration and any clues as to where the Miraculous could be
  * Let’s just say it’s a swan miraculous—whatever animal it is doesn’t really pertain to the story
  * It’s warm outside, she’s dressed in a cute outfit: white tank top, pink plaid pleated skirt, white knee-high boots (or sneakers), a ponytail and looking like her best self
  * She quite literally bumps into the team
  * Marinette apologizes before noticing Zatanna
  * “Z!” she exclaims
  * They exchange _la bise_ kisses and a hug
  * Cue the team looking all confused in the background
  * Zatanna treats Marinette like an old friend, which is weird because they think if she had any friends they’d know them
  * She asks what Marinette is doing there, to which she replies that she’s “looking for something lost. I think I know where it is, but I’m not sure yet.”
  * To any outsider it sounds like she’s talking about losing something, but Zatanna understands what she really means
  * She asks if there’s anything her and her friends could to to help
  * Marinette says no, but asks her to look out for a silver necklace with a small swan charm
  * At this point the team is curious, so they butt in and ask for introductions
  * Someone else from the team definitely flirts with Mari (I mean, how could they not? Someone had to.)
  * They all speak briefly before Marinette’s phone rings (it’s Uncle Jagged!!) and she has to go
  * But not before someone from YJ invites Marinette to meet up with them in a day or two so they can all “get to know each other better”
  * Cue her getting actual friendships and eventually mending the one with Adrien
  * I wouldn’t have instant attraction with Connerette; maybe just an “oh the other is objectively attractive” but not one of them actively pursuing the other from the start
  * Personality-wise, Conner is less broody and angsty than he is in YJ but not quite as bold as he is in ROTS
  * You can decide whether or not SuperMartian was ever a thing, but the less drama the better (plus I’ve heard that their relationship was kinda toxic, sooo)
  * It’s the snarkiness and personality that pulls Conner to Marinette
  * Everyone else realizes they like each other before they do
  * Slow burn, friends-to-lovers but not exactly
  * They’re friends but don’t start thinking of each other as anything more until something spurs them to
  * Conner realizes he likes her once he gets jealous
  * It’ll probably be Jason playfully flirting with Marinette
  * Like, they get introduced and hit it off so well
  * This is after three-four months of her knowing the YJ team
  * Conner gets a funny feeling when he sees her laughing with Jason
  * He’s snappy towards Jason for some reason, but he doesn’t know why
  * Platonic Jasonette + a heavy dose of flirty banter = a total BROTP + a jealous Conner
  * And boom
  * This could actually go the Jasonette route and be Conner’s POV with his hopeless pining
  * But again, drama-free route!!
  * Jason probably notices Conner getting jealous so he does something extreme since he just wants them to admit their feelings already




	15. Timkonmari Fake Dating

Timkonmari AU where Timari are fake-dating but Kon is in love with Tim. He can’t find it in himself to hate Marinette because they actually get along pretty well. Marinette is panicking because she actually likes Tim and now has to fake-date him, and the reason he asked her in the first place was to get over Kon. Basically way too much pining with big bro Jason on the side face-palming at their stupidity while trying to stop Marinette from turning her life into a mess.


	16. Cassnette Cousins

What if Cass and Marinette were cousins?

Cass would be more of an older sister figure to Marinette. She’d definitely know that Marinette is Ladybug but just doesn’t tell her—and since Bruce definitely knows, she’ll probably use that connection to help Marinette out secretly.

Cass helps guide Marinette and act as the authority figure she needs. Marinette is the younger sister that’s always there to listen and act as an escape from her vigilante life.

Cass is probably 9-10 years older than Marinette. Maybe Sabine could be a former member of the League of Assassins to explain their relation, but I like the idea of Marinette’s family being normal since Cass needs some sense of that in her life. Technically Marinette isn’t normal since she’s a superhero, but that doesn’t really count since she didn’t know Cass ever figured it out.

Marinette’s also a smart cookie, so she definitely knows there’s something Cass isn’t telling her. It’s not like her older cousin doesn’t tell her anything; it’s just obvious that she’s holding back.

This could turn into a found family AU or a batboy x Marinette pairing.

She probably meets the Waynes some time Hawkmoth is defeated (her age will differ based on whether or not she’s being shipped and with who). You can decide whether or not she’s met Bruce over video chat or he opted to stay ~in the shadows~ and mysterious.

I think having Cass would be super important to Marinette’s growth though. She desperately needs an authority figure and someone to teach her stuff, whether that’s how to fight or how to stand up for herself. Cass would definitely help her see that she doesn’t always need to be the bigger person, etc.

Marinette would serve as normalcy and a break from the crazy vigilante lifestyle. Even though Cass is the one offering advice, they both benefit from it since she needs someone uninvolved with all the drama of the Wayne family (that is, until Marinette meets them).

Basically just a wholesome big sister/little sister relationship!!


	17. Dad!Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my original Dad!Damian idea plus an anonymous ask on Tumblr and my response.

We have lots of Bruce adopting Marinette and Marinette adopting batboys…

But what about Damian adopting Marinette?? “Adopting” being used in the loosest terms, since he’s only a few years older than her and more of a brother figure.

Idk what their dynamic would be like but it’d be cool.

 **Anonymous** asked:

I saw your idea of Damian adopting Mari(i loved It btw!), and It got me thinking, we have aus where Marinette adopts almost every batboy EXCEPT BRUCE!!! But seriously, It wouldn't be a stretch for Adult!Mari to be one of the tons of teachers/masters who Bruce went after to train, the only difference is Mari's not about to let that dumbass go be a vigilante unsupervised. She's the ultimate mom!

Response:

OMG you’re a genius!! That’s actually a really really cool idea. I’ve never really seen Marinette as the more experienced superhero except for that one Brucinette fic where was the one who trained him to become Batman. Now that you mentioned it I’m surprised no one’s ever done this before.

Marinette is wicked smart and would totally be able to gather enough experience to teach him! Although if she’s acting as Bruce’s mom, does that mean the rest of the batfamily are her grandchildren??

Or maybe batchildren… that has a nice ring to it.


	18. Marinette x Talia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as crack but developed an actual plot, soo... enjoy!!

I don’t really know Talia that well, but for this we’re going with Good Mom!Talia because why not. 

Marinette’s probably mid-20′s and already a fully realized Guardian. She’s got her life together, already thriving in the public eye from a young age.

She knows of the existence of the League of Assassins from the Miraculous spellbook but has never come in contact with any of its members directly (or at least, not that she knows of). Until one day, someone approaches her. She notices that their aura is off and figures out they must be from the League.

She goes with them willingly since Marinette knows she’s strong enough to defend herself, and it’d be useful to see what they wanted with her. She’s then introduced to the Al Ghuls to strike up a potential alliance or just discuss and acknowledge each other’s existence.

Talia and Marinette are wary of one another but cordial. Eventually, after crossing paths a few times, they form an acquaintance out of mutual respect. Marinette ends up being one of the only ones Talia can trust with Damian, and after she has him things start to change.

-

Marinette never joined the League or anything; she had that one encounter with them and lived her life normally.

Over time, she crosses paths with Talia a few times. They give each other nods of acknowledgement, but nothing more. This changes when Talia gets pregnant.

Marinette helps her out, and they get closer over the years. Nothing ever happens, though—at least, not until Talia gives Damian to Batman and things come to a head.

(Brief Marinette/Talia/Bruce??) Either way, after that night, Marinette and Talia are left to themselves to sort things out.


	19. Jasonette with Marinette x Ladybug

Jasonette idea where Red Hood and Ladybug have known each other for months. Their relationship is flirty and filled with banter, but in a serious moment Marinette freaked out and blurted that she was “in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Funny how Jason had a meeting with the same girl scheduled the next day.

Since he gets to know Marinette as Jason because she’s clueless to the fact that he’s Red Hood, he decides that she isn’t half bad competition. When Marinette and Red Hood meet, however, she acts ditzy and showers him with compliments. This is when Jason starts to get suspicious, because Marinette told him that she didn’t really care for the Gotham vigilantes much. She had no reason to lie, so what was she hiding?

Shenanigans ensue, mostly with Bruce watching in exasperation from a distance because of course he knows.

-

Jason would grudgingly admit that Marinette was pretty cool, but I’m not sure if he’d like her enough to set them up (but he’d still wingman!). He’d  _ definitely _ ask what Marinette thought of Ladybug, though, and she’d probably respond with something along the lines of “I think she’s okay, but the rest of the Miraculous Team deserves recognition too.”

Maybe she notices his infatuation with Ladybug and decides to mess with him by saying something like “I don’t think she’s that great. Kinda overhyped, don’t you think?” And then she’d laugh once he starts to rant and realizes she’s just joking.

Since Marinette doesn’t know that Jason knows her as Ladybug, she won’t have to hide the “superhero” side of herself. She thinks his crush on her alter ego is cute but puts him in the category of Chat and the painter dude—it’s just a celebrity crush. She doesn’t have to worry about exposing her identity, and it’s nice to have someone to talk to like that.

Jason views Marinette as friendly competition for Ladybug’s heart, so he decides to ask Ladybug what’s so great about Marinette. He can’t tell her that he’s actually spoken to the girl she’s in love with, so he decides to take the more subtle route.

Marinette freaks out because how is she supposed to talk about being in love with herself?! She starts off by saying “haha you know, I don’t actually like Marinette anymore! She’s actually not all that great.”

Jason is all like “But you just told me you were in love with her?”

And Marinette says “Yeah, I did! She’s smart, and nice, and… cute?” while cringing all the while.

“Yeah, she is.” There’s a beat of silence and a  _ what?? _ moment before Jason breaks it and asks “…So you are still in love with her?”

“Yup!”


	20. Warehouse Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloé break into one of Red Hood’s warehouses for a photoshoot.

  * Marinette is 20, Chloé is 22
  * MDC just came out with a Gotham vigilante-themed line, and being her business director, Chloé decided it would be good PR to model her own designs
  * What better place to do that than Gotham itself?
  * That being said, breaking into an antihero’s warehouse was _totally_ unintentional—on Marinette’s part at least. She couldn’t say the same for Chloé.
  * She’s modelling _in_ the Red Hood outfit when the hero in question bursts through the door
  * It was a coincidence, of course, since they made sure not to trigger any alarms on their way in
  * Marinette was mortified beyond belief, but Chloé thought of this as a good opportunity to Red Hood to model _with_ her.




	21. Brainwashed League Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marinette is brainwashed into joining the League

  * They’ve been keeping tabs on her for a while, since she’s both Ladybug and the Guardian
  * Once Hawkmoth is defeated she does _something_ with the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses and it doesn’t end well
  * She’s injured and alone, the devastating magical consequences taking effect
  * She prays for someone to find her, but instead of a friend or hero, it’s Talia
  * Ra’s sees her as a useful asset, especially since they can’t access the full power of the Miraculous without her on their side
  * Possible ship, but Daminette and Jasonette would be easiest because of their previous affiliation with the League
  * She spends months in their ranks, and Talia has groomed her to only trust them
  * You’d best believe there’s chaos when the Batfam finds out




	22. Arcade Daminette

We all know how good at games Damian is, right?? And how Marinette is crazy competitive + great at them.

I introduce: Daminette Arcade AU.

Or maybe just anything involving a game competition and them facing off against one another. Let Damian be a kid every once in a while!!

It could be a rivals-to-lovers thing, except more playful than serious. They probably meet when Damian is with his friends and decides to challenge the “reigning champion” (Marinette!!).

She wins and playfully tells him he “wasn’t so bad.” Damian takes this as a challenge to beat her, and thus begins their friendly competition.


	23. Big Sis!Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For the Big Sis Mari AU, where she's Bruce's big sister, what if she meets the JL and just, SHENANIGANS with everyone there including Teen Titans and YJ

The chaos that could come from that would be amazing.

The JL and Titans all know Batman to be mysterious and dark and broody, and Marinette shows up and is all like “Scary? _Pfft._ He used to walk around with his underwear on his head. Do you know one time he asked me if—” and Bruce cuts her off and whines (”I’m not whining!”) that she’s “ruining his reputation.”

Needless to say, they all love her sass. She’s like the cool aunt among the Titans, and all they need to do is complain to her about their awful parental figures/mentors and she’ll smack whoever it is upside the head.

Someone on the JL definitely makes a comment about Marinette at some point, and they make the mistake of doing it in front of Bruce. Now every time they’re in the same room together, they have a big furry bat breathing down their neck.


	24. Babysitter!Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitter!Marinette with possible Jasonette or Roynette

  * After defeating Hawkmoth at 15, Marinette trains with Wonder Woman for the next two years
  * Gabriel, Nathalie, and Lila are all in jail
  * Chat Noir turned in his ring after realizing the extent of his pushing had gone too far
  * Marinette is 19 now and a successful fashion designer
  * She’s spent the last few years travelling the world to collect the Miraculous
  * Now she’s a fully-realized Guardian
  * The Outlaws have an important mission, but Roy can’t come because he needs someone to take care of Lian
  * Artemis suggests a “little sister” of hers (after making a call and asking, of course)
  * Roy doesn’t trust just anyone with his kid, so he requests to meet Marinette beforehand
  * The Outlaws visit her, and Marinette greets Artemis at the door with a hug and cheek kiss
  * They’re a little surprised at the height different between the two at first
  * She ushers them in and gives them macarons—“your favorite” she tells Artemis, which is somehow code for “they’re magically charged”
  * Marinette reassures Roy and says she understands his concern
  * But she’s qualified and used to babysit her friends’ siblings and children all the time
  * Artemis adds on that she did that while still having a busy schedule
  * Roy reluctantly agrees and asks her what her hourly fee is
  * Marinette is confused because “Fee? I’m not going to make you pay me.”
  * Roy a little suspicious because who wouldn’t demand money for having to babysit a kid all day on short notice
  * He says so, albeit worded a bit differently
  * Marinette is all like “It’s fine! My friends usually just dropped their siblings off at my house whenever they wanted to go on a date. I didn’t need them to pay me because that’s what friends are for!”
  * So yeah
  * Even with all that battle experience she’s still a pushover
  * At least she’s not friends with those people anymore (ahem Nino, Alya, and her mom with Nadja)
  * Roy is not convinced by her Very Suspicious Reasoning™
  * “But you don’t even know me”
  * “I know Artemis, and she’s my friend. Transitive property!”
  * “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that”
  * Artemis is like _go with it_ because they _are_ on a time crunch
  * They’re definitely gonna pay her later anyways




	25. Bee Movie Jasonette

The title sounds absolutely wack, but don't worry. It's not that bad.

This was a back-and-forth AU I created on my Tumblr, and I didn't want to type it out here since I feel like I can't give proper credit that way.

I'll put the link below, though, so feel free to read it!

Someone did actually take the liberty to write it out; it might take some scrolling to find since it's at the bottom of the Tumblr thread.

[link](https://moonlitceleste.tumblr.com/post/635068107022630912/ultimatetornshipper-lady-literature)

Edit: Apparently this AU has been revived. There's been a large influx of additions, so here's a [link](https://moonlitceleste.tumblr.com/post/631880005006360576/masterlist) to my Tumblr masterlist, which has all the links at the top!


	26. Marinette x M’gann

So—Marinette x M’gann.

This started out as more of a crack pairing than anything, but now that I think about it they could actually work.

I don’t know much about M’gann, but from what _do_ I know her and Marinette have very similar personalities. They’re both nice—overly so, at times—sweet, caring, and they both enjoy baking. I assume they’ve both gone through similar struggles with being confident and standing up for themselves.

The coolest part about this would be the mind reading aspect, though. As a Martian, M’gann has various telepathic abilities like brain blasts, psychic illusions, mind control, etc. This would definitely trigger some trauma within Marinette, who’s spent her teenage years fighting mind-controlled minions and dealing with keeping her emotions down so Hawkmoth can’t get into her head.

They have very similar personalities, but the mind aspect is one that could differ greatly, and I think it’d be super interesting to explore!


	27. Marinette's Diary

So I was working on a new one-shot when an idea came to me: what if someone wrote a Maribat fic, but using Marinette’s diary entries?

It’s not a particularly outstanding idea, but I think it’d be cool to get a change of perspective. Since Marinette is the one writing/narrating, the readers would be able to get a really clear grasp on her voice and characterization.

Using diary entries would also make time skips and specifying dates much easier; it’d also show the progression of her relationship with each character easily. Although it would be difficult to get an objective outlook on the story, I think that adds to the charm of this perspective!

This could work it a variety of ideas, but I like the idea of Marinette joining YJ. She could write her first impressions and interactions with each member, and over time it could show her experiences with training and different battles.

Another option could be her meeting the Waynes as MDC. Maybe she only writes a short entry glossing over her experience with them, but over time she starts getting closer.


	28. Wayne Babysitter

Marinette as the Wayne’s babysitter.

I have no idea how this would come to fruition, but it seems to have lots of chaos potential.

Perhaps it was Jagged who initially introduced Marinette to Bruce. I’m aiming for no Brucinette, since she’d still be in her early 20′s and he’d be more like a weird boss/father figure hybrid.

Dick and Jason complain that they’re “too old to need a babysitter”—they wouldn’t be wrong, since she’s almost the same age as them. Possible Dickinette or Jasonette, but I feel like it’d be cuter with family shenanigans.


	29. No Ladybug

What if Marinette became part of the Batfam after Hawkmoth’s defeat, but decided  _ not _ to become a superhero again?

It’s hard to envision her not fighting for justice, but if she went through a really traumatic event I could definitely see it happen. I don’t think it’d be a physical impairment; more like an event that breaks her spirit entirely.

Like, the akumas have worn her down over the years, and world-ending events like Chat Blanc keep happening. She’s the only person who can stop it, so she does. For  _ years. _

And maybe she hates herself for stopping after Hawkmoth is defeated, but she’s so  _ tired _ and she doesn’t want to be a superhero any longer.

Batman approaches her and asks if she’d be willing to start superhero training before she rejects him and the superhero life altogether.

I feel like some of the fam would try to convince her to become a superhero again because they just couldn’t  _ understand.  _ Why would anyone stop being a superhero?

Jason can’t relate to her, but he takes her under his wing because he’s a protector, and she looks like she needs protecting.

Tim would be more understanding, I think, and he could relate with Marinette.

Some understand, some don’t, but they try to be supportive regardless of disagreement.

Maybe Marinette decides to pick up the mantle again, then drop it. Returning to the superhero life isn’t totally unlikely, but it almost seems like proving she can’t stay away. Obviously she’ll have some good memories of her time as Ladybug, but it really depends on how traumatic the event was and how deeply it affects her.

Basically, a (former) superhero going to live with a huge family of superheroes and struggling to find her place.


	30. Jasonette Arranged Marriage

We all know that there are more Guardians out there, so what if the League decides to take advantage of the fact that Marinette is the only young female one? They don’t see her as enough of an asset to marry her off to Damian, so they decide to tie her to Jason in case she becomes important.

I’m not sure how this would occur since Talia is the one who helps Jason restore his health and memories  _ and _ helps him escape. Maybe Ra’s realizes what she’s doing and makes a deal—his freedom comes at a price.

There’s no ceremony or kidnapping of Marinette needed; just Jason’s word that he’ll marry her when the time comes (if it ever does). 

Jason does some kind of magically bonding swear, and since this happens before he takes a dip into the Lazarus Pits, he doesn’t remember any of it.

So canon DC goes on as usual. Meanwhile, Marinette is training with Wonder Woman. Hawkmoth was defeated long ago, and Batman approached her to offer mentorship. She finally has older heroes to guide her, and Marinette spends time training in Themyscira with the Amazons and learning magic from Zatanna.

Her final stop is becoming a Grand Guardian in the temples of Tibet. Normally they wouldn’t allow someone so young and inexperienced to become it, but technically Marinette is the most experienced of them all. She’s fought against akumas, wielded more Miraculouses than anyone in history, and  _ hasn’t _ been gone for hundreds of years unlike the rest of them.

The League is keeping track on her movements, of course, and once she becomes Grand Guardian they attack. That likely means destroying the temple moments after her confirmation, waiting to kidnap her, or having her come with them under duress.

I really want GoodMom!Talia, but I also can’t see anyone else dropping the “you’re married” bomb. Although it’d be kinda awkward since Jason slept with Talia right after he was resurrected, and now she’s bringing him his future wife.

Either way,  _ someone _ drops Marinette off and tells her that “you’re married. Or else.”

Shenanigans ensue, as usual, and Marinette is trying her hardest not to kill Jason for agreeing to the marriage in the first place (not that he can remember doing it).


	31. Lila Redemption?

In most Maribat fics, Lila gets justice and is thrown into jail for the rest of her life—but what if that didn’t happen?

To elaborate, Batman always tries his best to rehabilitate the Rogues rather than keep fighting them. It doesn’t matter how much resistance he’s met with, or how many times he’s failed; he keeps trying.

If Lila somehow caught his attention, either by becoming a big enough villain or being caught scheming by him, there’s no doubt he’d attempt to turn her over to the “good side.”

If she’s somehow exposed as Hawkmoth’s accomplice, she’d be in jail, no doubt. Bruce would likely use the influence from either of his identities to reach out and talk to her. Admittedly, I can’t see the “Lila is already in jail” option as a viable one, because unless she constantly escapes like the Gotham villains there’s really no point in rehabilitation. She’s stuck in jail for the rest of her life—what will changing her attitude do?

Either way, Lila’s just a kid. And despite all the horrible things she’s done, Bruce has hope that anyone can change.


	32. Young Justice Mission

Rather than Marinette going on missions with Young Justice, what if she _is_ the mission?

This would probably take place sometime between seasons 1 and 2. After Hawkmoth’s defeat and a while of training, something happens to Marinette. She either goes missing while working on a secret mission behind enemy lines or is kidnapped for experimentation.

Whoever takes her manages to catch her off-guard and put her in a catatonic state before she gets the chance to fight back. She’s completely powerless and free to use at her captors’ disposal; depending on which powerful villain it is, there could be numerous ways this could go. They could take her Miraculous, they could let her keep it and turn her into a weapon, they could experiment on her—the possibilities are never-ending. Either way, Marinette’s disappearance does not go unnoticed (granted, it did take a while).

The Justice League can’t investigate discreetly enough, so Batman decides to entrust the task to the Young Justice team. He makes sure not to give away information about her unless it’s strictly necessary, because keeping her identity a secret is both a personal preference and a priority.

Shenanigans ensue, and the team ends up having to go through an awful lot of trouble just to save one girl.


	33. Actors AU

I thought of this on a whim and now I feel like a genius, so… Actors AU but the plot is basically Maribat’s creation.

Everyone’s a regular civilian in this universe, and they’re each famous for playing their respective superhero/vigilante role.

I’ve yet to decide whether their civilian lives will be the same, like whether or not they still have the same childhood, or whether the hero they act as will just have a different backstory. Either way, it doesn’t really matter much.

Miraculous Ladybug and the Batman franchise are both popular, and fans rave over the actors and actresses. But despite both being superhero shows, they’re in two separate niches entirely.

This all changes when someone makes a viral tweet about a crossover between the two shows. The original user meant it as a joke; just a passing thought that would elicit a few laughs. But it blew up, and people started thinking of the possibilities. After all, there’ve been crossovers with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Scooby-Doo before—how is this any different?

The discussion starts trending, so much so that it makes headlines. Soon enough, a movie is announced and the fans get what they want.

I’m thinking Jasonette for this, but anything could work with the amount of time they have to spend together on set.


	34. Big Bro Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short idea and I'd totally write it except for the fact that I have 100+ WIPs. On the plus side, I've actually been writing more recently! Let's hope it stays that way.

We have big bro Jason (both genetic and non), but I haven’t seen a big bro Dick where he and Marinette aren’t related.

It’d be kinda cool if he saw her and just went “this is my new sister.” I know he technically does that in other fics, but let’s make it literal this time.


	35. UMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically isn't maribat but I liked this idea too much to not post it here, so...

Here’s an idea if anyone wants to write Marinette’s parents as flawed (because they’re almost always portrayed as perfect): her parents are neglectful because of their jobs, so rather than Marinette being a video game champion because she learned from them, it’s a way for her to fill the hole whenever they’re gone.

Maybe she came across an old photo and noticed that her dad played it when he was younger, so she decided to buy it and teach herself. Whenever her parents were gone (which was a lot), she played it and eventually got good enough to climb the rankings. It was a way for her to cope, to feel closer to them—and maybe, just maybe, they’d notice her accomplishments and be proud of her for once.


	36. Paparazzi

Here’s an idea for a Jasonette meet-cute: running from the paparazzi. It’s basically the Gorizilla episode but with roles reversed.

Marinette manages to become famous in the years Jason is presumably dead, and when he comes back he doesn’t know much about her besides Tim’s fanboying. He doesn’t pay attention to any of his sibling’s rants, which comes back to bite him in the butt when he ends up bumping into the same person in Paris.

Jason would be the type to offer his help rather than get dragged into the whole mess, so maybe he sees Marinette panicking and decides to ask her what’s wrong. They hear a camera shuttle click, and she grabs his wrist and  _ runs. _

Once they escape the paparazzi by scaling a  _ very _ tall building, they rest on the flat rooftop and wait it out. The rest of the night is spent making conversation (unfortunately, the making out will only happen after a  _ real _ date) and Jason relishes in the fact that he has a one-up on Tim.


	37. Mari²

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not gonna even try and elaborate on this idea because my brain refuses to function
> 
> I have so many fics to write (including those 6 Timari January ones I haven't finished) and not enough time or brainpower to write them 😃😃

I know our fandom likes to use the Mari-Mar'i joke, but what about Mari x Mar'i?

I honestly don’t know much about her but I feel like that’d be cute.

Plus their ship name could be Mari²


	38. Crazy Quilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLSSSS this chapter barely passed the 10-word posting minimum
> 
> I swear I'll be back with fully fleshed-out ideas someday

Marinette vs. Crazy Quilt. That’s all I have to say.


	39. Jim Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, I'll probably have another chapter of Elevator Love out soon! Idk how long it'll be (probably not that long), but I'm planning on posting it around Valentine's Day.

Bio!dad or adopted dad Jim Gordon. Idk what that would entail but seems fun? Or one where Babs and Marinette are siblings but not blood related. Both could work with just about any ship!

I feel like it’d be a no-Miraculous AU, or at least one where Marinette has a normal childhood and doesn’t become Ladybug until she’s much older.

Her personality is relatively the same, albeit a bit more serious, and I think she’d definitely cultivate her smarts. I can just imagine her somehow sneaking into the precinct and hiding under her dad’s desk because she likes to watch him work.

This would be a good explanation as to where her strong sense of justice comes from, and maybe in this AU she’d actually _want_ to become a hero.

[moche says "Jasonette where she sees him when he’s brought into the precinct sometimes for stealing something when she’s snuck in to observe her dad"]

I could imagine totally imagine them forming an instant connection, because as tough as Jason likes to act, Marinette can see right through that. So he lets her pull him along, and he gets a little crush on her, but all the while he’s thinking about how she deserves someone better than a street kid.

I don’t know enough about Jim Gordon to know if he’d just let Jason go or actually try and find him a home. Maybe he decides that the GCPS is too corrupt, so he gives Jason some money and food that would last him a long while on the streets. Marinette begs her to let Jason stay with them, but he says no for [insert reason I can’t think of right away]. Maybe he sees the connection between Jason and Marinette and doesn’t want to raise them as basically siblings, or he somehow has a plan to get Batman to notice Jason.

Once Jason is adopted by Bruce, he could see Marinette again, but I like the idea that he just doesn’t try to find her because he thinks he’s not good enough. But meeting her as Robin is inevitable seeing how closely Batman and her dad work, so they form a connection that way. Marinette can’t help but think Robin’s laugh is a little like Jason’s.

She’s devastated when he dies, and by the time he comes back to life she’s Ladybug.


End file.
